De borracheras y viejos amores
by Feorge-Gred
Summary: En una de las rebeldes noches Weasley, Rose cae en las traicioneras garras del alcohol. ¿Podrá salir ilesa de esta aventura si es Scorpius Malfoy quien está involucrado en el asunto?


**¡Hola! Hoy dejo por aquí un escrito sobre Rose y Scorpius que tenía archivado en la computadora y que decidí modificar y sacar a la luz en el mes de Enero. Me llevó bastante tiempo encontrarle la vuelta y dejarlo lo mejor posible. Quiero comentarles que es un regalo que le hago a mi mejor amiga Belu que adora esta pareja. Esperemos que le guste a ella y a ustedes también. Le agradezco a mi amiga Guada por ayudarme con los retoques y en los momentos de nula inspiración.**

* * *

Si alguna persona en la faz de la tierra se hubiera atrevido a decirle a Rose Weasley que esa noche ella iba a estar borracha en una discoteca, rodeada de muggles y con los ojos dados vuelta, tal vez habría acabado en alguna laguna, embarrado hasta la cabeza y con un puñado de granos amarillos y rebosantes de pus resaltando en su frente. De hecho, le costaba admitir que era ella quien estaba sentada en la barra con su pelirrojo pelo algo desacomodado y una desconcertante visión doble.

Rose suspiró hondo, cerró los ojos y tomó el pequeño vaso de vodka firmemente para vaciarlo en su interior en unos pocos segundos. A pesar de ser el quinto que tomaba, el ardor en la garganta que le producía ese bendito líquido mientras lograba llegar a su hígado era un calvario que le gustaba demasiado para dejar de disfrutar.

—Es el final para ti, preciosa—siseó el barman seductoramente, corriendo el pequeño vaso de la vista de Rose que no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño disconforme—Si tomas una gota más de alcohol acabaras vomitando en el baño y yo sé que ninguno de los dos quiere ese terrible final para ti, pelirroja.—sonrió de lado.— ¿Acaso estas olvidando penas?

Rose gruñó molesta ante la indiscreción del muchacho y lo observó prestándole verdadera atención por primera vez desde que se había sentado allí. Era un joven musculoso y con el pelo más lacio que había visto alguna vez detrás del de su tía Angelina, su mirada parecía cansada pero no por ello dejaba de tener una pícara sonrisa. Lo miró de arriba abajo unas cuantas veces como si estuviera inspeccionándolo y luego se levantó de la banqueta.

—No creo que sea necesario que te dé explicaciones a ti.—murmuró por lo bajo antes de marcharse trastabillando, pero cuando se puso de pie sintió que todo en su interior se movió peligrosamente.

El muchacho sonrió con ironía y, negando con la cabeza, se marchó para la cocina en busca de un trapo limpio.

Rose casi no podía ver dónde caminaba entre tanta gente, su cabeza parecía explotar, y la música y el ruido constantes la mareaban.

Trataba de recordar cuál había sido la estúpida razón por la que estaba allí, pero al ver a la dueña de una cabellera pelirroja revolear un vaso lleno de un líquido azul mientras bailaba todo se hizo claro en su mente.

Dominique Weasley; ella siempre era la culpable de los descontroles familiares. Su abuelo solía decir que había sido bendecida con los genes insurrectos de su tío Fred, pero Rose difería bastante de eso; Dominique era la versión remasterizada de él y sus ideas solían ser muchísimo más inventivas lo cual volvía todo extremadamente peligroso.

La muchachita se movía frenéticamente al compás de la música como si estuviera poseída, y tomaba sorbos del vaso de plástico que tenía en la mano. Técnicamente, lo que poco que quedaba en él, porque a cada movimiento que Dominique hacía el recipiente se vaciaba un poquito más desperdigándose el licor por el suelo.

—¡Rose! ¡Aquí estas!—exclamó Hugo con una enorme sonrisa de alivio y casi a los gritos en un intento desesperado por comunicarse con ella en el medio del barullo. — Pensamos que habías ido al baño.

—¡Lo hice! —contestó Rose tratando de que su voz no sonara gangosa y la delatara. Ella no solía tomar alcohol, pero cuando lo hacía, por alguna extraña razón todos lo notaban.—Es solo es que luego me perdí, este lugar es enorme Hugo.—le dijo tratando de desviar el tema de la conversación. Su hermano no pareció darse cuenta de nada porque al instante asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, pero me gusta. Nique hizo una buena elección ésta vez.

Rose se encogió de hombros y trató de encontrar con la mirada un buen lugar para sentarse y así lograr eliminar esa sensación de que algo subía y bajaba por su garganta con ganas de salir al exterior violentamente.

—Necesito sentarme.—admitió con desgano, Hugo la miró y sonrió.

La tironeó del brazo con fuerza y la llevó a un sector alejado del lugar que estaba lleno de sillones que brillaban con las luces de colores. Rose sonrió en agradecimiento y se tiró sobre uno de ellos con peso muerto.

—Realmente moría por sentarme, hermanito. Te lo agradezco.

—Tal vez si te hubieses quedado parada unos cuantos minutos más ahí, terminarías vomitándome en la cara—inquirió Hugo con una mueca de repulsión—¿Qué tomaste Rose?

—Nada, solo unos cuantos vodkas—dijo moviendo la mano enfrente de su cara restándole importancia.

—Unos cuantos vodkas, ya veo—Hugo enarcó las cejas y soltó una risita.—Pues de seguro necesites un buen tiempo de descanso aquí y un par de vasos de agua para mitigar entre tanto alcohol. Tu hígado te lo agradecería. Cuando te mejores me avisas ¿sí?—Rose asintió con la cabeza.— Porque yo tengo mucho que hacer en este lugar—le espetó moviendo los hombros y el cuerpo al mismo tiempo en un estúpido baile. Rose entendió el mensaje.

—Anda, ve a conquistar—le propuso con un ademán.—ERES TODO UN GALÁN!—le gritó luego riendo.

Su hermano que ya estaba bailando con una joven rubia a unos pocos metros de ella, le guiñó un ojo y bailó estúpidamente otra vez haciéndola soltar una estridente carcajada.

Cerró los ojos un momento y se recostó sobre el sillón. La luz, cambiando una y otra vez de color, la cegaba y sus pies parecían a punto de explotar debido a que sus zapatos negros le apretaban terriblemente. Sus oídos estaban tapados y sentía una constante presión en sus sienes que le cortaba la respiración.

—¡Weasley!

El sonido de una voz que se oía más cercana de lo que hubiera deseado le hizo abrir los ojos nuevamente y enderezarse en el sillón de golpe.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí—gritó Constance Finnigan directamente en su cara, su aliento olía a tabaco y a alcohol.

—Hola—soltó débilmente Rose con una tímida sonrisa.—Me alegra verte.—mintió.

—¡A mí también!—aseguró la joven a los gritos y con una enorme sonrisa surcando su ía los dientes blanquísimos, y sus uñas pintadas de verde resaltaban con las luces y brillaban en la oscuridad. – ¡Has cambiado!

—Lo sé, tú también.

Constance sonrió y se llevó la mano a los pechos con seguridad.

—Son nuevas, mi último novio las pagó. A veces bendigo a los muggles por haber creado las siliconas—le respondió socarronamente.—Estas discotecas son mi perdición, pero nunca esperé encontrar a tu familia por aquí. –puso las manos en sus caderas en un gesto que al principio parecía de reprimenda, pero que se transformó en una pose provocadora.—Festejan algo ¿no es así? Roxanne y yo tuvimos una charla en el baño y ella me lo dijo.

A Rose no le dio el tiempo de contestarle porque la joven ya la había literalmente empujado hacia la pista y la incitaba a que bailara.

Rose la miró de reojo, como si esperara confirmar que sus sospechas de Hogwarts eran ciertas y la pobre chica estaba loca de remate, e intentó irse, pero la joven la retuvo con la mano y la tironeó de nuevo a la pista.

El ambiente se había revuelto un poco. Lo que había comenzado con un simple baile se había tornado algo desaforado: del techo caían bebidas alcohólicas y espuma. La gente gritaba excitada moviéndose al ritmo de una canción de música electrónica que todos en el lugar parecían conocer porque cantaban desbocados.

Los jóvenes se besaban y la música subía cada vez más. El DJ arengaba a que se hiciese una especie de "pogo" en el centro de la pista de baile.

La espuma había empapado el lugar y al mezclarse con el champagne del techo habían creado una combinación más que explosiva.

Rose le había seguido el juego a Constance y había decidido aceptar la propuesta de una ronda de tequilas. El barman las había mirado raro cuando habían ido a buscar las bebidas, sobre todo a Rose, pero no había hablado porque sabía que Constance era habitué de ese lugar dado que se acostaba con el contador.

Al cabo de un rato, podría haberse dicho que Rose Weasley era la más sobria de toda la familia en ese boliche, pero sería mentir. El alcohol destilaba por sus ojos, estaba extasiada y tan acelerada que el corazón le latía desesperadamente, pero sus amigos y la mayoría de sus primos se encontraban en iguales condiciones, sólo que al otro lado del boliche. Ese lugar era endemoniadamente grande.

De hecho Albus Potter estaba tan borracho que no se podía mantener parado; nunca en su vida había ingerido tanta cantidad de alcohol como ese día, pero el ojiverde había considerado como un hecho importante que su prima más rebelde hubiese presentado a Lysander como su novio oficial y había decidido perder la cordura por primera vez. Había vomitado unas dos veces ya. Scorpius Malfoy lo sostenía fuertemente por los hombros para que su amigo no se cayera.

Albus balbuceó unas cuantas frases inconexas y se durmió en una silla que había cerca de la barra de tragos.

Scorpius rodó los ojos. ¿Era él la única persona sobria en ese lugar?

La respuesta parecía estar a la vista. ¡Y no los culpaba!, él lo estaría si no fuese porque era bastante flojo y había que tenido que arreglar con Astoria no tomar más de dos tragos. Su madre se había cansado de tener que arreglar los desastres que hacía el Scorpius ebrio, sobre todo por sus ataques resacosos la mañana siguiente al desenfreno. Scorpius Malfoy era un dominado insufrible y siempre se lo recordaban. James le decía _bebé tímido, _porque no perdía oportunidad para esconderse debajo de una falda.

Y aunque pensó que Rose lo acompañaría esa noche porque la colorada solía controlarse sin que se lo pidieran, se equivocó. La imagen que le ofrecía ella desde la pista de baile era diferente. Tan diferente que parecía irreal.

Costance se había despedido hacía un buen rato de ella y se había marchado con un canoso musculoso hacía el baño. Así que ahora Rose bailaba con un joven moreno mientras tomaba un trago rosáceo con desesperación.

Scorpius abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se acercó a ella corriendo. Hacía demasiado que no se veían. Estaba preciosa con una falda tubo color negro que marcaba sutilmente sus curvas, un top color crema y unos altos zapatos de tacón negros. Sus bucles se movían graciosos acompañando su cuerpo y especialmente a su boca que se curvaba en una sonrisa producto de su burbuja musical.

Scropius pestañeó velozmente varias veces y al verla tirar un poco su trago encima de ella sintió la necesidad de sacarla de allí.

—¡Rose!—le gritó.

La joven ni siquiera lo escuchó, y si lo hizo lo ignoró cruelmente. Seguía muy concentrada en su exótico baile y en el apuesto morocho que parecía no querer soltarla por nada del mundo.

Scorpius bufó; ¿acaso aquel imbécil no podía dejar de apretarse contra ella ni un momento? La situación lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

—¡Rose!—volvió a gritar.

Rose levantó la cabeza y lo vio, tan alto y rubio como siempre, con sus grandes ojos color gris escudriñándola. Tenía una mueca de disgusto en el rostro y se movía furioso entre la multitud; las muchachas lo tocaban al verlo pasar y más de una se le insinuó en el trayecto, pero él no quitaba sus ojos de encima de la pelirroja que, a pesar de haberlo visto no se alejó ni un centímetro de su compañero, el cual había descubierto se llamaba Marcus.

—¿Puedes comportarte, Rose?—soltó con enojo tironeándola del brazo con ímpetu, pero sin dañarla. –¿Te importaría alejarte?—expresó molesto dirigiéndose a Marcus.

El moreno le dedicó una mirada poco agradable.

—No, de hecho no. Mucho menos porque tú me lo pidas…—contestó en un tono despectivo.—No sé qué intentas hacer, rubión, pero te advierto que esta chica es mía. Así que búscate otra si no quieres problemas.—espetó con brusquedad mirando a Scorpius de forma intimidante, redoblando la apuesta. El ojigris apartó a Rose que bailaba alegremente con sus tacones en la mano y Marcus se arremangó los puños de su camisa azul con seguridad al entender sus intenciones.

—¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta que está borracha como una cuba?—lo reprendió Scorpius señalando a Rose con la mirada.–Y hasta dónde yo sé, las mujeres no son propiedad de nadie—añadió con un tono sobrador que irritó a Marcus quien lo tomó de la camisa con fuerza. Scorpius lo miró de arriba abajo prestando atención al gesto violento del chico y moviéndose bruscamente para soltarse le escupió: —No me haría nada de gracia tener que darte una paliza por machista, pero parece que te la estas buscando.

Scorpius no había tenido intención de confrontar con aquel muggle, pero el muchacho parecía ser una verdadera pesadilla. Y ante tanto comentario idiota no había podido reaccionar de otra manera.

La gente al ver el alboroto se había agolpado a los costados dispuestos a no perderse el espectáculo, pero eso había logrado atraer a los guardaespaldas, por lo cual el show no había ni siquiera empezado cuando ya lo cortaron.

A pesar de que los habían separado considerablemente, Marcus se adelantó dos pasos y apoyó su frente en la de Scorpius; el calor del lugar los había hecho sudar considerablemente. Lo miró a los ojos con furia y advirtió:

—Que te quede claro que me voy para no montarnos un escándalo en el medio de la disco, pero espero que nos volvamos a encontrar, porque deberías saber que no te tengo ni pizca de miedo.

Scorpius rodó los ojos con desprecio y le hizo una burla por detrás haciendo que los guardaespaldas rodaran los ojos. Se soltó de su agarre y buscó a Rose con la mirada. Le sorprendió que realmente no se hubiese movido demasiado de dónde estaba él. Probablemente se debía a que no podía caminar sin trastabillar.

—Vamos Rose, te sacaré de aquí – le dijo tomándola de la mano, y al hacerlo una corriente eléctrica le nació desde el bajo vientre. Ella lo miró extrañada, pero luego sonrió.

La cabeza de Scorpius viajaba a muchísimas revoluciones por minuto pensando como diantres haría para salir de allí con Rose y el resto de los alcohólicos desesperados que tenía por amigos, pero además volaba velozmente entre recuerdos y sensaciones que solía tener y que ahora habían reflotado a borbotones.

–¡Bah!—se recordó tratando de concentrarse—Si es que logro encontrarlos.

A lo lejos, localizar cabelleras pelirrojas no le costó demasiado; estaban todos juntos y agrupados en la zona de los sofás. Junto a ellos pudo ver a un atontado Albus, un jolgorioso Lorcan Scamander y un pasional Lysander que no dejaba de besar a Dominique que ya había entrado en calor quitándose la camisa blanca quedando solo con una camiseta. Las cabelleras rubias de los gemelos se mezclaban con el platinado de Louis y el castaño de Lucy.

Rose estaba quedándose dormida parada. Le costaba mucho caminar y tenía los pies algo lastimados por su falta de calzado. Su teléfono celular, enganchado en su corpiño negro comenzó a sonar y la vibración del mismo hizo que Rose se pusiese en alerta de repente.

—¡Deben ser mis padres!—exclamó abriendo los ojos y soltando los tacones de la impresión. –No puedo atenderlos así, se darían cuenta—dijo horrorizada.

Scorpius rió ante su inocencia, Rose era una adulta y lo que hiciese un sábado por la noche tenía a sus padre sin cuidado mientras no se metiese en problemas. De todas formas le pidió que le diese su celular para contestar él.

Era Fred Weasley, el hijo mayor de George. Scorpius le hizo una gesto a Rose indicándole que no había nada de qué preocuparse y atendió.

—_¡Hola Rosie! ¿Me escuchas?—_se oyó desde el otro lado de la línea. La música había vuelto a subir y era difícil hablar, pero logró entenderle.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que el rubio estaba dispuesto a decirle que no era Rose, la pelirroja salió a las zancadas y con pasos temblorosos directo al baño. Scorpius corrió detrás y mientras la oía vomitar del otro lado de la puerta, contestó a los gritos de Fred.

—Fred, soy yo Scor. ¿Qué sucede?

—_Malfoy. ¿Qué sucedió con Rose? ¿Están todos bien? –indagó Fred poniéndose alerta.— James y yo, teníamos intenciones de pasar un rato por allí. –agregó cambiando su tono de voz por uno más sugestivo. —¿Qué tal la música? ¿Mucho alcohol, mujeres y rock and roll?_

Scorpius rió.

—Te diría que exceso de las tres. Los Weasley y compañía colapsaron, compañero. Es un desastre, no sé cómo haré para sacarlos a todos de aquí.

—_Pues que te ayude Rose.–_respondió Fred con obviedad. Era sabido que Rose no era precisamente la más alcohólica de la familia.

—Lamento informarte que está en iguales condiciones que los demás.

Fred del otro lado de la línea estalló en vítores, podía oírse como James gritaba emocionado y ambos se chocaban las manos con complicidad. Scorpius rodó los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior.

—_Maravillosa noticias me has dado, querido Scor. La pequeña Rosie ha caído en las garras del precioso néctar etílico una vez más en su vida._ –expresó Fred con solemnidad. –_Pero dado los acontecimientos, y viendo que eres el único cuerdo allí, iremos a darte una mano. –¿Cuántos son más o menos?_

—Diez, supongo.

—_Oh pues, parece que hoy todos han decidido tirar la chancleta._ –rió—_Manga de flojos. Bueno, entonces llamaré a Vic y a Teddy. Tal vez Molly también quiera ayudar. –retomando la idea anterior agregó: _—_¡No puedo creer que nos hayamos perdido tamaño acontecimiento!_—soltó una carcajada que hizo que Scorpius se alejase el teléfono del oido.—_Nos vemos en un rato Scor, cuida a mi familia. Y aléjate de las muchachas y los tragos, no queremos perderte a ti también._

Fred cortó la llamada y Scorpius guardó el celular de Rose en su bolsillo. El artefacto muggle se había convertido para los adolescentes en su arma más preciada. ¡Hasta él tenía uno! Eran de lo más interesantes y muy prácticos. Invocar un patronus en el medio de tantos muggles hubiese sido un completo desastre.

Se acercó a la puerta del baño de mujeres y cuando estaba a punto de tocar, una muchacha de ondulados cabellos azules y ojos muy marrones salió de allí, casi golpeándolo en el rostro. La joven agobiada se disculpó con él y Scorpius aprovechó para preguntarle si no había visto a una chica pelirroja allí dentro. Ella negó con la cabeza y Scorpius no tuvo otra opción que entrar a buscar a Rose. Hacía un buen rato que no escuchaba ruidos.

El baño del lugar era ciertamente un asco, el suelo estaba cubierto de toallas descartables para secarse las manos, y salpicado de agua y vómito. Los espejos chorreaban agua y estaban escritos con pintalabios rojo. No había nadie, exceptuando a Rose que dormía ruidosamente abrazada al inodoro y con la cabeza apoyada en él.

Scorpius rodó los ojos por décimo tercera vez y suspiró hondo intentando aclarar sus ideas para poder continuar.

La levantó y pasó uno de sus brazos carentes de fuerza por su propio cuello mientras la tomaba por la cintura para que no se cayera. La pelirroja le susurró algo que no pudo entender y le hizo una caricia en la mejilla; fue un simple roce, pero los vellos de Scorpius se erizaron completamente, sobre todo porque luego ella le plantó un beso en el cuello que lo dejó sin habla. El corazón se le aceleró de tal manera que creyó que se soltaría de su agarre, rompería su pecho y se estrellaría en el piso sucio de aquella discoteca muggle cuyo nombre era increíblemente idiota.

Rose siempre había tenido ese increíble poder en él. Y podía comprobar que seguía teniéndolo. Maldita Weasley, no tenía derecho.

Buscó con la mirada al clan mientras acarreaba a Rose que descansaba la cabeza sobre su hombro. Fred, Victoire, Ted, Molly y James habían llegado y llevaban del brazo a sus primos y amigos derechito a la cama. Tal vez les prepararían alguna poción contra la resaca o simplemente los dejarían dormir hasta el otro día, para luego reírse toda la tarde del estado deplorable con el que cargaban.

—Scorpius, por fin te encuentro. –exclamó Teddy apoyando su mano en el hombro del rubio que no pudo evitar sorprenderse. –Estábamos desesperados buscando a Rose. Era la última que nos faltaba. Con Vic ya nos vamos, hicimos viajar a Albus, Louis, Lorcan y Hugo en un taxi muggle rumbo a casa, no los podíamos hacer desaparecer en ese estado, aunque el que peor estaba era Albus. ¡Gracias a Merlín que no dejaron venir a Lily! ¡Llevar a dos Potter borrachos iba a ser imposible!—sostuvo. –Los demás siguieron el mismo camino, todos irán a casa, al menos hasta que se les pase la borrachera. Nique se fue con Lysander, hace un rato y Lucy con Molly. Estaba muy sobria para tratarse de ella—rió, y se le formaron dos graciosos holluelos en su rostro. Su cabello estaba de un opaco color marrón que Scorpius atribuyó al cansancio de su nuevo trabajo en Sortilegios Weasley.

Rose levantó la cara del hombro de Scorpius y miró a Teddy de repente. Abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño como si estuviese corroborando de quien se trataba, y en cuanto lo logró murmuró:

—Siempre me hubiese gustado que fueras mi hermano mayor, Remus, eres muy buen merodeador. ¡Pon tu cabello rosa! ¡Anda, por favor!

Teddy soltó una carcajada y se acercó para soplar a Rose que trastabilló.

—Está devastada. Espero que te encargues, Scorpius, desde antes de encontrarte a ti me imaginé que estabas con ella. Confío en ti y créeme que lo hago—sonrió con una mueca y le dio un golpecito en la espalda a Scorpius de forma cariñosa. –Tengo que irme ahora, cualquier cosa busca a Fred y a James que están tomando algunos tragos en la barra. De todas formas, lleva a Rose a su casa, por favor. –suplicó antes de marcharse.

—Adiós Colagusano—exclamó Rose agitando las manos.

Scorpius sonrió divertido y guió a Rose hacia la salida.

Pasó por la barra y le pidió a James la dirección del apartamento de Rose; increíblemente no la tenía, y aunque había estado rebuscando en su mente la razón, concluyó que siempre había viajado hacia allí por la chimenea o simplemente apareciéndose. No obstante, no iba a arriesgarse a desaparecerse con ella acuestas y corriendo el riesgo de que acabara vomitándole lo poco que le quedaba en el estómago en su ropa nueva, o peor, en su cara.

El taxi los depositó en la vereda de Lombard Street en un par de minutos, pero el taxista por haber transportado a una joven casi inconsciente por el alcohol le cobró a Scorpius más de lo que debía.

Rose a pesar de su estado de ebriedad reconoció su puerta, y sacó su varita para abrirla. A Scorpius le sorprendió la claridad con la que pronunció el hechizo.

Cuando se trataba de magia, ella siempre había sido la mejor. Sobre todo cuando conjuraban pequeños pájaros de papel y los hacían correr carreras por toda la habitación. Ella siempre hacía que el suyo volase más rápido, y hasta ese día Scorpius no sabía por qué.

Corroboró que no hubiese nadie a sus alrededores, por seguridad, y entraron al moderno edificio que estaba decorado en tonos grises y blancos. Ya en el lobby se dirigieron a los ascensores y, mientras esperaban, Rose volvió a hablar. Tenía la boca seca y su garganta raspaba.

—Scorpius, no sé porque estás haciendo esto. –Rose tambaleó y lo señaló con el dedo—Es decir, tu no me agradas. Antes lo hacías pero ahora eres un patán. Odio que te comportes tan caballeroso. Seguro eres de la realeza y no lo sabes. Yo que tú—Rose tosió con fuerza—buscaría información, porque te podrían dar mucho dinero—insinuó con los ojos.

Scorpius la miró neutro y la cargó en sus brazos sin decirle una palabra.

Subieron al ascensor, Rose apretó el botón del sexto piso y en unos instantes estuvieron en su departamento. Al entrar a la casa, la depositó en el sillón negro de su sala. Rose se recostó mirando para arriba y al caer finalmente en la cuenta de se encontraba en su casa bufó enojada. Un enojo repentino e inexplicable que dejó a Scorpius sorprendentemente mudo.

—¡Arruinaste la fiesta, Malfoy! Si hubiera sabido que me traerías aquí te hubiese pateado el trasero mucho antes.

—¿Perdona?—inquirió el aludido levantando las cejas.

—¿Eres sordo o qué? ¿Necesitas que lo deletree o algo así?

Scorpius la miró varias veces como intentando corroborar que aquello era una realidad y no una jugarreta de su cansado cerebro y se sentó en una de las sillas de su cocina un tanto alejado de Rose. Si sus reacciones seguían así de imprevistas, lo mejor era alejarse con precaución.

—Tal vez será mejor que me vaya. Y así puedas descansar.–murmuró mirando el suelo y despeinándose un poco. No tenía intenciones de discutir con ella y mucho menos ebria. Estaba cansado y le pesaban los ojos. Sacó el celular de ella del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo apoyó sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Rose no le respondió. La pelirroja estaba sentada en el borde del sofá con los ojos idos y las piernas muy flojas. Sentía la cabeza pesada como un hierro y el cuerpo caliente. No parecía interesarle lo que Scorpius le decía, de hecho prácticamente no lo había escuchado. Agachó la cabeza para aflojar sus músculos y antes de que se diera cuenta, de la boca de su estómago subió un líquido que no pudo controlar y expulsó en el medio de su sala.

Scorpius corrió a sostenerle su cabello con rapidez mientras el reloj de la cocina marcaba las cuatro y veintitrés de la mañana.

Rose tosió un poco y se sentó en el suelo, un tanto alejada del enchastre. Scorpius le acariciaba la espalda con ternura.

–¡Suéltame Malfoy! –susurró cerrando los ojos. –Déjame en paz ¿sí? vete. –lucía desganada y sus palabras habían perdido fuerza y peso. –¿Has notado que tu cara tiene una extraña mueca? Es como si estuvieras saboreando un limón todo el tiempo. ¡Siempre me ha molestado eso!—gruñó levantándose de repente agarrándose la cadera.

Scorpius resopló desganado. ¿Acaso no podía callarse la boca y tirarse a dormir?

Para él era suficientemente difícil estar a su lado reprimiendo sus sentimientos. Rose aún despertaba sensaciones que él desde hace tiempo, demasiado tiempo, trataba de ocultar. Albus solía decirle que estar con Rose le "descongelaba el corazón", y aunque a él esa expresión lo había ofendido, comprendía que la influencia de Rose en sí mismo era tan o más grande que eso.

–Muy bien Weasley—dijo haciendo que ella lo mirara.—Si mi cara es tu estorbo para ti…va a ser mejor que vayas a la cama—añadió imperativo. Su tono no sonaba a una orden, pero sí a una sugerencia que debía ser cumplida a la brevedad. –Aunque me parece que una señorita pelirroja debe admitir que si no fuese por éste limón avinagrado—se señaló a sí mismo—no hubiese salido viva de aquel antro del demonio.

Scorpius quería ver como ella dejaba atrás su orgullo y admitía que él estaba en lo correcto. Era su manera de contrarrestar su humillación ante el desafortunado comentario del limón.

Rose lo miró de reojo y se puso de pie.

– Nadie te pidió que te entrometieras.—le aseguró mirándolo sobradoramente. –Seguramente si tú no me rescatabas de esa forma tan dramática—Scorpius se puso de pie y se acercó a ella enarcando las cejas. ¡Él no había sido para nada dramático!—Algún muggle bien aventurado me habría ayudado con gusto, pero como a ti te encanta quedar como el héroe de todas las hazañas acudiste a mi encuentro y puedo asegurar que le prometiste a mis primos mantenerme a salvo y cuidarme durante toda la noche. –Rose arrastró las palabras mirando distraídamente la pared enfrente a ella. Scorpius se acercó lentamente para no interrumpir su reflexión y cuando estaba a punto de acotar algo, Rose continuó: –Creí que habíamos dejado claro que lo nuestro estaba acabado, no es fácil tenerte nuevamente aquí—admitió, su tono de voz se había vuelto sereno. Scorpius la miraba atentamente.—Tampoco te diste cuenta que probablemente no querría hablar contigo, y menos así, pareciendo una ebria despechada enfrentando a su ex marido o algo por el estilo.–suspiró profundo, apretó los ojos, se masajeó el rostro y los abrió de golpe clavando su mirada ojiazul en la grisácea clara de él, cambiando su tono de voz nuevamente por uno más propio de su estado de ebriedad.–¡Bah! ¿Qué estupideces digo? Tú nunca hubieses podido ser mi esposo. No hubiéramos sido felices. –Rose rió estúpidamente y agregó: —Eres demasiado frívolo, creí que lo sabías.

Scorpius agachó la mirada y guardó silencio: ningún comentario astuto o malicioso salió de sus labios para devolver el golpe. Rose lo observaba de reojo y un tanto contrariada ante su reacción, pero no tardó en dirigirse todavía tambaleante a la cocina y sentarse en una silla apoyando su cabeza en la mesa.

El rubio tuvo que apretarse los lagrimales para no soltar una lágrima. La Rose ebria además de sincera era increíblemente cruel. Y lo peor de todo era que no medía sus palabras.

Habían pasado dos años desde que habían decido separarse en un mar de gritos y llanto, pero él todavía no se hacía la idea de que Rose hubiese reemplazado en su corazón el espacio que en algún momento había estado dirigido a él, a él y a nadie más.

Apretó los puños y respiró profundo, juntando fuerzas para no marcharse de allí con un ruidoso golpe en la puerta o con una súbita desaparición. ¿Qué era lo que lo ataba a Rose que le impedía salir de allí como si no le importase nada en absoluto? Si ella le había dejado en claro que él ya era una etapa quemada en su vida. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan arraigado?

Se frotó el cabello y apretó los ojos un par de veces. Y cuando creyó estar sereno de nuevo y estaba dispuesto a llevar a Rose a su habitación, la llave de la ducha del baño explotó por el aire dejando caer chorros de agua helada en la bañadera.

Rose pegó un salto y exclamó:

–¿Qué demonios fue e…?

Scorpius que al principio se había quedado pasmado, la interrumpió de golpe con un tirón de brazos, la calzó en sus hombros en un impulso incontrolable, la llevó al baño y la zambulló de lleno en el agua helada.

–¿Qué crees que haces, Malfoy?—indagó Rose escupiendo agua.

–Te vuelvo igual de frívola que yo—respondió él encogiéndose de hombros. Nunca en su vida había estado más feliz de haber tenido una manifestación de magia accidental. Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que eso no le pasaba desde que tenía cuatro.

–¿Es que eres idiota o qué?—gritó Rose pataleando y haciendo fuerza contra Scorpius para que la dejara salir.

–Sólo… me divierto. –sonrió con malicia y le acarició el brazo haciendo unos diminutos remolinos.—Y dime amorcito ¿Qué se siente el estar tan fría como yo?

–¡Suéltame Malfoy! ¡Eres un endemoniado psicópata!—Rose forcejeaba desesperadamente en un intento por correr al rubio de su paso y salir de allí. Se estaba congelando y la situación no le parecía graciosa en lo absoluto.

–Lástima que no tengo una cámara a mano. Sería maravilloso que alguien más viese esto. ¿Ya te bajó la borrachera, dulzura?— Scorpius la observaba con una mueca de satisfacción y una sonrisa burlona.

–¡TE DENUNCIARÉ POR ACOSO, MALDITO INFELIZ! ¡DÉJAME IR!—pataleó Rose—Y si crees que me volveré igual de fría que tu estas muy equivocado—agregó furiosa.—Tu nivel de hielo en sangre es muy elevado. Casi diría que no es propio de este planeta.

Scorpius hizo crujir los huesos del cuello y de las manos e inesperadamente sereno preguntó: "¿Quieres recordar que tan frío soy?" mientras acortaba totalmente la distancia que los separaba arrinconando a Rose contra la pared haciendo que se derramara toda el agua helada sobre ellos

—¡ERES UN INMUNDO VIOLADOR, MALFOY!

—Me vuelves loco Rose, cállate un maldito rato, pecosa charlatana.—le dijo sonriendo antes de buscar sus labios carnosos y besarlos con lentitud.

Rose cerró los ojos ni bien sintió el choque de sus labios contra los del rubio. El contacto había hecho recorrer por su cuerpo una increíble ráfaga eléctrica. Había olvidado lo que se sentía. El agua estaba helada y ambos temblaban.

Rose llevó sus manos al cuello de Scorpius para profundizar el beso y él bajó sus manos a la cadera de Rose para incrementar el roce de sus cuerpos mojados. Ninguno de los dos sabía que hacía, sólo estaban dejándose llevar más por la pasión que por la razón.

Sus lenguas habían comenzado a jugar una batalla que las tenía a ambas en iguales condiciones. Rose se separó un poco para sacarle la remera empapada a Scorpius y él hizo lo mismo con la de ella. Sus labios volvieron a buscar los de Rose con más intensidad que antes y el rubio comenzó a sentir como el calor se incrementaba en el lugar, ella desprendía tibieza y un mareante olor a flores, pero su aliento era a alcohol: una mezcla perfecta entre vodka y whisky.

Las manos de él bajaron lentamente delimitando las curvas del cuerpo de la colorada y volvieron a subir con una tortuosa lentitud para correr un rizo molesto de la visión de Rose que ante el contacto soltó un gemido.

Para cuando se dirigió a la cremallera del pantalón de Scorpius, él ya había perdido la cordura. Tenía a su más interesante pecado otra vez en sus manos, dejándose llevar por los sentimientos y demostrándole que no todo estaba perdido entre ellos.

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que Rose desprendía el botón de su jean y lo dejaba caer en el agua helada del piso de la ducha.

—Lo que de verdad no pensaste y tampoco te diste cuenta es que yo nunca podría olvidarte—le susurró seductoramente. Scorpius enloqueció y se propuso bajar la cremallera de la pollera de ella desesperadamente, Fue el segundo que tardó en hacerlo el que devolvió a Scorpius a la realidad. Cuando lo logró, y Rose tironeó de él para volver a besarlo, él la separó.

—Oh no, no, no. Esto no está bien Rose—exclamó tironeando sus platinados cabellos.— Me estoy aprovechando de ti. Al ver la mueca de extrañez en el rostro de ella agregó: – Estás borracha. Corrió la cortina del baño con rapidez y tomó sus ropas del piso antes de salir disparado hacia la sala.

A Rose ni siquiera le dio tiempo para reaccionar que era lo que acababa de sucederles.

Durante unos minutos no se movió. Luego, salió de la ducha dispuesta a buscar su varita y arreglar el desastre de su baño, pero cuando quiso agarrarla, cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía idea de dónde la había dejado. Tomó una toalla del mueble del baño para no morir congelada y se marchó hacia su sala, evitando dirigirle la mirada a Scorpius que estaba en la cocina con la cabeza apoyada en la pared.

Para cuando él volvió a ella, seco y vestido, Rose ya estaba dormida en su habitación.

Eran más de las cinco y media.

Scorpius sonrió casi por instinto y se quedó unos instantes viéndola dormir. Rose estaba envuelta en una toalla blanca y sus radiantes risos rojos caían desparramándose por la almohada. Había abierto la cama, pero no se había tomado el trabajo de taparse. Gruesas gotas de agua fría le caían por el rostro.

Respiraba tranquila y tenía la boca ligeramente abierta. Scorpius tuvo el impulso de acercarse y besarla antes de irse, pero en cambio se atrevió a taparla con la sábana. Rose se movió algo incómoda y con los ojos entreabiertos susurró:

–No quiero que te vayas, Scorpius.

El rubio se llevó las manos al rostro, apretó los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior. Rose estaba descontrolándolo otra vez, justo cuando creía que no podía estar mejor en su tarea de olvidarla llegaba ella con una borrachera de los mil demonios y le recordaba lo mucho que se habían amado—y se amaban—en una escena que nada tenía que envidiarle a las de las películas. Está bien, está bien. Parte de la culpa la tenía él, de hecho se atrevía a admitir que había sido su culpa. Pero es que no había podido controlar, su cuerpo se movía por sí solo como si él no ejerciera fuerza alguna para detenerlo.

Le acarició la mejilla en un gesto cariñoso y se marchó a dormir en el sillón de la sala.

Se debían una gran charla, porque él no pensaba dejar las cosas así de inconclusas, no era propio de un Malfoy.

* * *

Cuando Rose abrió los ojos sintió una puntada en la cabeza insoportable. La luz que entraba de su ventana la estaba cegando y el cuerpo le dolía increíblemente. Su cama estaba mojada por la toalla y tenía el cuerpo frío. Tenía los pies algo lastimados y todo el maquillaje de su rostro estaba corrido.

Podía escuchar como una canilla goteaba agua muy lentamente y había un olor a pan recién tostado proveniente de su cocina que impregnaba sus fosas nasales.

Se paró con lentitud para que el mundo no girara a su alrededor y se puso algo de ropa. Mordiéndose el labio inferior comenzó a caminar hacia su cocina.

Si su memoria no le fallaba, allí tenía que estar Scorpius Malfoy y no tenía idea de cómo iba a hacer para mirarlo a los ojos.

No recordaba todo, pero estaba segura que ambos se habían besado en su ducha, y si habían llegado a ese punto era porque algo grave había pasado antes.

Asomó su cabeza por entre medio de la puerta del pasillo y la de la cocina y se topó de lleno con la sonrisa divertida de Scorpius que le ofrecía una tostada untada en mermelada de frambuesa.

La tomó para no ser desagradecida, pero la realidad es que tenía el estómago tan revuelto que no creía podía ingerir nada.

Un momento. ¡Ella había vomitado en el medio de su sala! Y por lo que podía ver a lo lejos estaba todo limpio. Probablemente él lo hubiese limpiado. ¡JA! Otra humillación en su haber para agregar a la lista. ¿Es que acaso nunca iba a parar?

Negó con la cabeza y se comió la tostada para que Scorpius no le dijera nada y dejase de estorbarle en la mano.

–Te preparé un té con dos gotitas de leche, como solía gustarte. Y hay más tostadas en la mesa. Espero que no te moleste que me haya inmiscuido en tu cocina sin tu permiso—dijo Scorpius terminando de tragar su tostada con queso blanco. Aunque para ser francos esa cocina tiempo atrás había sido más de él que de ella.

–Descuida. Imagino que habrás tenido hambre.

–De hecho sí, pero también creí que te agradaría despertarte con el desayuno hecho. –Rose sonrió sincera y al ver los ojos de Scorpius escudriñándola los bajó rápidamente. Estaba demasiado avergonzada y aprovechó esa repentina necesidad de mirar el suelo que tenía para buscar su varita. –Si lo que buscas tan interesadamente tratando de esquivarme es tu varita, te aviso que la dejé sobre la mesita de la sala.

Rose sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse. Maldito Malfoy ¿Por qué siempre se daba cuenta de todo?

–Ah. Em, bueno. Te lo agradezco.—pronunció bobaliconamente bajando nuevamente la mirada al suelo.

Scorpius se acercó a ella dejando su café doble sobre la mesada y le levantó el rostro obligando a que lo mirara.

–Deja de hacerte la tonta, Rose. Ambos sabemos que tenemos que hablar.

Ella suspiró hinchando el pecho y se mordió el labio.

–¡No! ¡No tenemos que hablar Scorpius!—opinó luego subiendo unas octavas el tono de su voz sin poder evitarlo. –¿Para qué quieres que hablemos? ¿Para que los dos concluyamos que lo que pasó fue un error? ¿Para que nos riamos de lo vulnerables que somos y de nuestra manía de tropezar siempre con la misma piedra? ¿Para que me digas que me amas, pero que lo nuestro no puede ser porque somos muy diferentes? Prefiero que no hablemos entonces, porque sería escuchar de ti lo mismo de siempre y puedo asegurarte que me sé de memoria tus interminables monólogos. De verdad te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí anoche, aunque no lo recuerdo demasiado, y perdona si te agredí. Ya sabes, suelo irme de boca y tengo cero tacto. Todo esto cortesía de mi papá—sonrió brevemente.—Pero ahora tengo que pedirte que te vayas. –Más que un pedido, aquello sonaba como una súplica, como si el solo hecho de tenerlo en frente, con el cabello despeinado y unas ojeras enormes le produjese dolor.

–Lo siento Rosie, pero no me voy a ir. No te voy a dejar esta vez, no voy a perder la oportunidad de luchar por nosotros. Reflexioné y no quiero perderte, no quiero arrepentirme todos los días de mi vida por no haber podido hacer reales mis sueños contigo, por haberte dejado en manos de algún idiota que no te dio lo que yo te hubiese dado.

Rose se tomó el rostro con las manos y resopló con resignación.

–¿Qué esperas que te diga? ¿Qué corra a tus brazos y te susurre que te he extrañado? ¿Qué te bese salvajemente y que terminemos enredados entre las sábanas de mi cama diciéndonos cuanto nos amamos? Habíamos dejado las cosas claras, Scorpius. ¡No lo hagas más difícil!—llorisqueó Rose comenzando a dar vueltas por la diminuta cocina.

–No puedo evitarlo. ¡Eres tan necia que no puedes ver lo que está delante de tus ojos! Te niegas a la realidad de que lo nuestro sería perfecto si dejásemos de escuchar las idioteces que nos dicen los demás, si nos dedicáramos a vivir la vida como dos personas normales, y no como los hijos de dos héroes de guerra y un mortífago. Sólo como Rosie y Scor, dos muchachos que llevan enamorados toda su vida.—argumentó Scorpius agarrándola del brazo con intenciones de hacer que Rose se detuviese.

–¡No soy idiota, Scorpius! ¡Es claro que lo veo! Sólo es que… –suspiró dándose ánimos para hablar—no quiero volver a sufrir. No quiero volver a llorar horas, encerrada en mi habitación porque lo nuestro otra vez flaqueó, porque caímos como una maldita torre de ajedrez. Admitamos que es hora de rearmar nuestras vidas, de dar vuelta a la página, de poner un mugroso cartel en el medio de nuestra frente que diga: Cerrado por reformas.

–¡Es que no lo entiendes!—gritó él con fastidio e indignación.—Yo no quiero que te pongas un puto cartel en la frente. Quiero despertarme contigo a mi lado, besándome los labios y deseándome buenos días. Quiero que tus primos me muelan a golpes por volver a intentarlo y que me adviertan entre gruñidos que es la última oportunidad que me dan. Quiero que viajemos por el mundo montados en una escoba. Quiero que tu pelo rojo se funda con el mío mientras hacemos el amor una noche lluviosa. Quiero oler tu perfume cada día antes de irme a dormir. Quiero un hogar enorme en las afueras de la ciudad con cinco pequeños corriendo a nuestros alrededores. Quiero morir agarrado a tu mano, Rose. ¿Qué tan difícil es? ¡Déjame hacerlo, Por Merlín y todos los magos!

Rose rompió a llorar copiosamente y se tuvo que sostener de una de las alacenas para no caer al suelo. Sus piernas se habían aflojado y temblaban sin control. Sentía una pesadez en la cabeza y en el cuerpo que le impedían pensar y actuar normalmente. Scorpius la miraba fijamente a milímetros de ella y podía sentir su respiración mezclándose con la suya. Sus expectantes ojos aclamaban a gritos una respuesta. Rose tenía la boca reseca por los nervios y el rostro surcado por las lágrimas, pero eso no impidió que su voz sonara fuerte cuando respondió:

–Yo también quería eso, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Nos hemos hecho demasiado daño.

Rose cerró los ojos y sintió como si por su garganta subiese un líquido agrio que quemaba, como si una daga filosa se hubiese clavado en el centro de su estómago.

Scorpius la miró fijamente y luego de un rato en absoluto silencio levantó los brazos en signo de rendición. Tenía en el rostro grabada una expresión de neutralidad.

–Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres creo que ya no puedo hacer nada más. Me rindo, tú ganas. Tiremos nuestro amor de tantos años por la borda. Hagamos borrón y cuenta nueva, tratemos de buscar en otras pieles el sabor del otro, total no sería la primera vez que lo intentamos—trataba de sonar sereno, pero Scorpius estaba terriblemente nervioso, más que nada se sentía frustrado e inútil. –Solo quiero saber si tendré que quedarme con la sensación de tus labios mojados sobre los míos ayer en la ducha o si vas a darme un beso de despedida.

–Scorpius…–murmuró Rose suplicante.

–Está bien. –agregó cabizbajo.—Creo que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Pero quiero decirte que realmente estas equivocándote, colorada. —Scorpius agitó su brazo en el aire, se dirigió a la chimenea de Rose y tomando un puñado de polvos flú desapareció.

Era obvio que Rose se arrepentiría, pero a veces el orgullo es tan grande que distorsiona los sentidos, anulando torpemente los pensamientos y especialmente al corazón. Y en ese momento ella estaba cegada por el miedo, el miedo a volver a intentarlo y echarlo a perder otra vez. No podía permitírselo, sería demasiado doloroso.

Cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la pared más cercana dejándose caer débilmente.

El corazón le latía desbocado y los labios le quemaban, no dejaba de recordar una y otra vez los sucesos de anoche como si fuesen escenas de una película.

Se llevó las manos a los labios y lloró.

* * *

Si alguna persona en la faz de la tierra se hubiera atrevido a decirle a Rose Weasley que esa noche ella iba a estar borracha en una discoteca, rodeada de muggles y con los ojos dados vuelta, tal vez habría acabado en alguna laguna, embarrado hasta la cabeza y con un puñado de granos amarillos y rebosantes de pus resaltando en su frente. De hecho, le costaba admitir que era ella quien estaba sentada en la barra con su pelirrojo pelo algo desacomodado y una desconcertante visión doble.

No, no crean que estoy loca. El sábado siguiente Rose Weasley se dirigió al mismo boliche y repitió las mismas acciones que antes, sólo que esta vez sí tenía un motivo—un gran motivo— para emborracharse.

En cuanto terminó su trago, miró la hora y se mostró dispuesta a marcharse. Eran las cuatro y veintitrés de la madrugada y ya se sentía en los comienzos de lo que había sido su interior visita.

Intentó rebuscar en su cartera su teléfono celular cuando dos manos grandes y frías se posaron sobre sus ojos. No necesitó de mucho tiempo para notar de quien se trataba, pero al escuchar su siseante tono de voz las dudas se evaporaron.

—¿Olvidando penas, Weasley?—preguntó él seductoramente.

—Matando un monstruo en mi interior que no quiero dejar salir más—contestó Rose retirando las manos de su rostro y girando para mirarlo bien.

—Espero sea el del orgullo.—admitió con sinceridad.

—No, es uno mucho peor. El monstruo del miedo, que se lleva divino con el de la infelicidad–Rose llevó sus manos al rostro de él y le acarició gentilmente la mejilla. Él ante el contacto cerró los ojos y elevó su mano para tocar la de Rose. Ella acercó su boca hacia la de él y susurró: —Ahora que ya no está quiero que me lleves al fin del mundo, Scorpius.—Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse y el contacto le supo a gloria. Scorpius abrió la boca para profundizar el beso y llevó sus manos a la cintura de Rose. Ella se separó para respirar y agregó infantil: —Y hazlo en tu escoba.

Scorpius sonrió con gracia y la abrazó depositando un beso en su cabeza.

—Tus deseos son órdenes, preciosa.

Y aunque Scorpius tuvo toda la vida para llevar a Rose al fin del mundo, esa noche se encargaron de repetir los acontecimientos de la semana anterior al pie de la letra.

Sólo que esta vez cambiando el final y tomándose la precaución de encender el agua caliente.


End file.
